


King of My Heart

by cafetobios



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafetobios/pseuds/cafetobios
Summary: “And all at once, you are the one I have been waiting forKing of my heart, body and soulAnd all at once, you’re all I want, I’ll never let you goKing of my heart, body and soul. ”Hinata's repressed feelings resurface while he is alone with the love of his life.





	King of My Heart

“Bring it to me!”

“Here it comes!” Kageyama’s eyes bore onto mine and as the ball slowed its way into my direction, I stretched my right arm as I prepared for the ball. _Bam!_

A smile formed on my face. _Perfect!_ Not even Noya-san can receive it.

Coach finally blew the whistle which indicated the end of our practice match, and of course, our _victory._

“All right, Hinata!” Tanaka-senpai approached me with two thumbs up and his signature goofy smile. I gave him a big smile, it felt incredibly nice to be able to see the other side of the net.

“Nice toss, Kageyama-kun!” Captain approached Kageyama and ruffled his hair. Kageyama seemed flustered and I quietly giggled at the sight. It’s not everyday you see the _King_ look so silly.

“White team’s win! Good work, everyone! Gather around, I have a few things to say.” Coach led us to a space near the door. “I must say… You have all shown massive improvement since last month to the point where I’m going to be gravely conflicted in choosing who must play in the games. Not only is our receives getting better, but our attacks are getting stronger as well. We still have two weeks to prepare for our upcoming practice match with Nekoma, if we keep this up, we’d be more than ready by then. Thank you for your hardwork, everyone!”

“ _One, two…_ ” Daichi-senpai starts off, “ _arigatou gozaimasu!_ ” we take a bow in front of Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei.

“All right! Now go home and get a good rest!” Coach and Takeda-sensei were talking as they went on to the other side of the court. I gulped down a good amount of water to feel refreshed. I know I’m supposed to feel satisfied after that win but for some reason… I’m not? _Hmph. And to think I was just beginning to feel hyped up._

“Oi, Hinata! Kageyama! You two are pouting too much your lips just might fall to the ground!” Suga-senpai called out.

I was surprised. _Kageyama, too?_ Kageyama and I looked at each other at the same time and our eyes went wide. We both quickly withdrew and ended up looking at the floor.

“You understand, don’t you?” Kageyama said in a quiet voice, “I’m not the only one feeling that way, right?” I felt my cheeks heating up from his statement. I knew what he was talking about but he’s making it sound like something else. _He sounds so ridiculous._

“Y-yes. Of course.”

“Then are you up for it?”

“Am I? Let’s go!  Race you there, loser!” I stuck out my tongue to him as I ran for my life.

“You play so dirty, you bastard! Just you wait, I’m going to beat your ass!” Kageyama shouted from behind me. _Heh. I’d like to see you try._

“Oi! You kids are so greedy! Get back home early! You better not be late tomorrow or else!” Daichi-senpai shouted as we dashed past him.

\-----------------------

“ _Mo ikai!_ ” I shout in exasperation. There was nobody left in the school field – it was quite refreshing to let it out.

“Oi, Hinata. It’s incredibly late we should get going.” Kageyama sternly said as he checked the time on his phone.

I grumbled and stomped my feet away from him. _I want more._

“If I get you ice cream, will you stop being such a baby?” I turned around and Kageyama looked… blank. Usually, he’d look annoyed at me or he’d be provoking me into arguing with him. _Maybe I tired him out too much?_

“Yeah… let’s get some.”

As he and I walked out of the school premises, I was starting to get more and more worried. He was just staring blankly at the road we walked on. I was used to him being quiet but this stillness in the atmosphere is ineffable.

“Uh, Kageyama, there’s a small ice cream stall over here.” He seemed surprised when I called him. “R-right.”

“One strawberry, and one chocolate, please,” Kageyama said.

“How did you know?” I was so surprised that he knows I’d get chocolate.

“I just know.” _Hmph. How annoying._

Once he got our ice cream cones, he went to sit on a bench nearby, so I followed him. Once he gave me his chocolate ice cream, the chaotic silence once again filled the air. _I can’t stand this anymore._

I was about to ask him why he was acting strange when he asked, “What do you think of our senpais?” Then took a bite out of his scoop. _Oh my God, my teeth hurt from watching that, he’s a literal monster._

“Well, they’re nice. They’ve been nothing but welcoming and helpful to us ever since we got in the team.” I said as I licked my ice cream, _like any **normal** person would._

“What do you think about Tsukishima and Yamaguchi?” He asked as he took another _bite. I swear to God, you will be the death of me._

“Tsukishima’s annoying most of the time, but I like having him on the team. Yamaguchi’s a good teammate, as well. How they get along together, I honestly don’t know.” I shoved the small piece of cone in my mouth.

“Why did you ask tho– “ I was about to finish my question when he butted in softly, “What about me?” I was dumbfounded. I still didn’t know why he’s asking such questions but for some reason it made my heart flutter.

“E-excuse me, what exactly do you m– “

“What do you think of me, Shoyo?” He asked softly as he looked up to meet my eyes. _Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Shoyo? Why would he call me Shoyo? He’s never done that before._

He’s a formidable partner. Someone I can depend on, without a doubt. No one gets under my skin more than he does, but no one can bring out the best in me as he does, as well.

“I… I trust you with my life. You make me feel invincible.” My cheeks are burning up, at this point, _When did I become so honest?_ My heart is going to give in anytime soon, I don’t need this. I’ve been trying to fight it for months. _I can never be honest with my feelings for you. It will get in the way of everything._

“Tobio-san… what about me?” I know my heart will be broken by the next words to come out of his mouth, but I asked anyway. _Maybe this will make it easy to get over you._

He sighed. “You’re my partner,” _I want more._ “The best I could ever have,” _But I guess we can’t always have what we want._

I forced myself to give him a small smile as my heart dropped to my stomach.

“This may not come a surprise but I’ve always had trouble making friends. But now that I’m in Karasuno, I finally feel like there’s somewhere I belong.” Seeing Kageyama smile would usually have me running from him, but his smile right now is so _genuine._ As if on cue, seeing him smile like that made me smile as well. Although for a split-second, he must’ve thought of something bothersome because that smile quickly disappeared. He started to mutter, but I heard him _loud and clear, “I wish I belonged to you, though.”_ I was taken aback to the point where my mouth was literally gaping. He saw me looking all surprised because he looked _horrified._ He wasted no second and started to run away, and as you would predict, I chased after him.

“Oi, _Ōsama_!” I shouted, and that made him stop in his tracks.

“I told you to stop calling me that!” He angrily pointed at me, which made me giggle. _He’s so easy to pick on._ I jumped directly onto him which made him fall, and _mad as hell._

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“You know, you may be King of the Court,” his face seemed to calm and incredibly intrigued with what I was about to say, “but more than that, you’re the **King of my heart** ,” he was so surprised and evidently went red in the face which was a funny and endearing sight for me.

I reached in to hold him in my arms and gave him the tightest hug he’s ever going to get. _I know you were in terrible pain before we met, but you’re safe with me now._ As if he heard my thoughts, he returned the hug, like he had been waiting for this moment all his life. _I know I said I wasn’t going to take a risk, but can I really help it if everything I’ll ever need is right in front of me?_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my first fic! i'm quite rusty at writing now, but i still enjoy it as much. i'd like to know what you thought of the story! i accept constructive criticism uwu i'd really like to improve. i do hope you enjoyed this one ♡


End file.
